Historie
Minulost, která měla být zapomenuta Vznik klanu Takahashi je v podstatě opředen ještě mnoha tajemstvími, která stále čekají na své odhalení, ví se pouze to, že vůbec prvním zakladatelem klanu byl muž jménem Ryū. O prvních prapočátcích klanu se mluví již před více než stovkou let, v dobách, kdy se ještě formovalo pět vesnic. Nacházíme se v podstatě v době po útoku devítiocasého démona na Konohu. V ten den se v Tsuchi no Kuni narodil Shiori a Daikimu jejich prvorozený syn, jemuž dali příhodné jméno Daichi. Ten den však ještě Daichi netuší, co všechno se má ještě v jeho životě stát. Zprvu je to normální dítě, stejné jako všichni ostatní, ale jeho osud je již teď nalajnován s tragickým koncem. Potom, co Madara ve svém útoku na Konohu neuspěl, se stala manželka prvního Hokage vůbec prvním Jinchūriki devítiocasého démona. Tento fakt vedl k rozdělení moci ocasích démonů mezi pět vesnic a Iwa samozřejmě nebyla žádnou výjimkou. S velkou mocí však přichází i chtíč, vesnice chtěly stále víc a víc, toužily po moci a byli schopny zajít velmi daleko jen proto, aby mohly získat větší moc. V té době probíhalo velké množství ozbrojených střetů a občanských válek, mezi kterými samozřejmě Daichi musel vyrůstat. A tak není divu, jednoho dne nastala první válka, ve které zemřeli Daichiho rodiče. Ten den se v něm probudilo něco, co doposud necítil, něco, co ho mělo učinit silnějším, byla to jeho Kekkei Genkai, Shōton. V tu dobu už byl z Daichiho statný muž, který se o sebe dokázal postarat, byl schopný bojovník a věděl, co ho na bojišti čeká. Jeho rodiče padli za svou vesnici, a on nehodlal tuto tradici porušit. Po konci války se však situace uklidnila, alespoň na čas. Posouváme se o několik let dopředu, Daichi mezitím založil vlastní rodinu, jeho touha po pomstě byla stále menší, za to jeho touha vidět svého syna se stále zvětšovala. Přesně jak očekával, jeho syn zdědil jeho schopnosti. V té době Daichi již velmi dobře znal své schopnosti, a přesně věděl, co s nimi dokáže. Stále si to však nechával pro sebe. Čas ubíhal a Daichi stárnul, stále to nevypadalo na příchod další války. Daichiho syn Kioshi mezitím rostl a prokazoval ještě větší nadání ve svých schopnostech než Daichi zamlada. Jak se říká, mladší generace vždy předčí tu starší. Jednoho dne byl Daichi na misi, po misi se obvykle vrátil domů, jako to měl ostatně ve zvyku, tentokrát to však bylo jiné, když se vrátil, tak doma nikoho nenašel, našel pouze vzkaz, adresovaný právě jemu. Když ho přečetl, zděsil se. Rychlostí blesku vyrazil na místo, o kterém se mluvili v onom vzkazu. Bylo to tak, pomocník Tsuchikageho zjistil, jaké má Daichi schopnosti a chtěl je sám pro sebe, samozřejmě všechno za zády samotného Tsuchikageho, který měl jiné věci na práci, vypadalo to totiž, že se pomalu ale jistě bude konat další válka. Ten muž unesl jak Kioshiho, tak i Daichiho manželku Tsukiko. Požadoval příliš, Daichi to nemohl udělat, nemohl zaprodat to, kvůli čemu zemřeli jeho vlastní rodiče. Muž to ale očividně myslel vážně, protože před zraky malého Kioshiho a Daichiho podříznul Tsukiko hrdlo, ta pouze spadla na zem v kaluži krve a zemřela na vykrvácení. V tu chvíli v Daichim začal doslova vřít hněv, jeho hněv se začal míchat s jeho chakrou, popadl ho neuvěřitelný berserk, nevěděl vůbec, co dělá. Jediné, co si z toho všeho pamatuje je scéna, jak všechny shinobi propíchnou obrovské čiré krystaly a jak zástupce Tsuchikageho utíká směrem k hlavní budově. Věděl přesně, co se stane a věděl, že to bude slovo proti slovu, nechtěl nic riskovat, už bylo obětováno až příliš mnoho jen kvůli této Kekkei Genkai, prostě to nemohl udělat. Rozhodl se! Udělá to! Popadl v rychlosti svého syna a utíkal s ním k jejich domu, tam otevřel tajnou chodbu, jen chlapce naposledy políbil na čelo, dal mu do rukou svitek s pečetí rodiny a pečetní prsten a poté se za ním zavřely dveře. Jednotky Iwi poté mohli vidět už pouze hořící dům, a než stihli cokoliv udělat, z domu se stal pouze popel. Tělo Daichiho ani Kioshiho nebylo nikdy nalezeno, podle oficiálních záznamů tam oba dva uhořeli, po letech se však vláda Iwi snažila tuto událost doslova smazat ze své historie. Tímto končí historie o zrodu klanu Takahashi. Tam, kde něco končí však něco nového začíná, a i přes to, že si Kioshi slíbil, že již nikdy nebude používat Shōton naše historie pokračuje! Kekkei Genkai se probouzí! Je to již mnoho let od události, která nechala zaniknout tak silnému Kekkei Genkai, anebo snad ještě někdo přežil? Období po útěku Kioshiho z Iwi je známé pouze z jeho osobního deníku, který se klanu zachoval. Ihned po útěku ještě téže noci Kioshi utekl do malé vesničky, nevěděl, jak se tam dostal, ale to ho netrápilo. Vesnička se stala jeho domovem, i přes to, že Kioshi nechtěl mluvit o své minulosti, ho lidé v ní přijali, dokonce získal něco jako nevlastní rodiče, ti lidé měli i dceru, stejně starou jako Kioshi, která se stala jeho nevlastní sestrou. Takto vyrůstal ve vesničce s černou minulostí. Svitek měl stále u sebe, rodinné dědictví nemohl nechat jen tak padnout vniveč. Žil normálním životem, pomalu začínal zapomínat na jeho bolestné vzpomínky, až se jednoho dne něco stalo. Jeho sestru napadl medvěd a velmi těžce ji poranil, vypadalo to, že vykrvácí. Na poslední chvíli se však našla záchrana, Kioshi i Guren, jak se dívka jmenovala… oba měli stejnou krevní skupinu, v tu dobu už bylo Hachirovi něco málo přes 12 let, věděl, že chce svou nevlastní sestru a zároveň jediného člověka, kterého měl na světě opravdu rád zachránit a proto se rozhodl o transfuzi krve. I přes mladý věk obou dvou účastníků všechno dopadlo dobře, Guren se uzdravila a Hachiro měl konečně pocit, že má jeho život smysl. Uplynuly dva roky, Kioshimu i Guren bylo již 14 let a vycházeli spolu skvěle. Byli to nejlepší kamarádi, v tu dobu Kioshi již pomalu zapomněl na temnou část jeho vzpomínek, vypadá to však, že ještě nezažil dostatek utrpení, protože ho čeká další šok. Jednoho dne, když byl zrovna Kioshi se svým otcem na lovu se něco stalo. Když se Kioshi i s otcem vrátili do vesnice, tak nalezly pouze hořící trosky a stovky mrtvých lidí, včetně matky. Guren tam však nikde nebyla, co však bylo ještě zvláštnější a z čeho dostal Kioshi strach bylo několik banditů, kteří byli propíchnutí krystalem, totožným s tím, který používal i Kioshi. Vůbec netušil, co se stalo, už podruhé přišel o svou rodinu, už podruhé kvůli němu zemřeli jeho bližní, už podruhé měl pocit samoty. Nemohl to už vydržet, použil svitek od svého otce a začal se učit. Ve svitku byly popsány všechny techniky, které jeho otec stvořil včetně popisů toho, jak jsou krystaly mocné, Kioshi moc dobře věděl, že moc Bezbarvého Krystalu v něm dřímá už od toho dne, co přišel o svou pravou rodinu, ale jeho podvědomí to nechtělo, musel trénovat a zlepšit se, hodlal totiž založit klan, který ukončí všechny války a zničí systém pěti vesnic, který způsobil akorát příliš bolesti. Orochimarova návštěva Dnes byl den jako kdykoliv jindy. Kioshi s otcem se vydali na lov a Guren s matkou zůstali doma, že něco uvaří. Bylo několik hodin odpoledne, když v tom Guren uslyšela křik a nářek, rychle vyběhla ven a podívala se okolo, celá vesnice hořela, hořela od základů, všude pobíhali banditi a ve středu toho všeho stál jen jeden muž. Měl bledou kůži a dlouhé, černé vlasy. Jeho pohled byl vražedný a bez kousku citu. Guren byla do toho všeho tak zabraná, že si nevšimla ani kunaiů, které na ní letí směrem od jednoho z banditů „Guren!“ vykřikla matka a skočila před ní, na místě byla mrtvá, byla to rána do srdce. V tu chvíli Guren ucítila úzkost, ale navíc ještě něco dalšího, zvláštní pocit, velmi zvláštní pocit, rozbrečela se a padla na kolena. Banditi se za ní ihned spustili, že jí zabijí, jakmile však dopadla na zem, tak se okolo ní zjevil kruh růžové chakry, který se rozšířil do několika desítek metrů okolo ní, v tu chvíli každého banditu propíchnul obrovský růžový krystal. Guren si neuvědomovala vůbec, co se stalo, ani zdaleka netušila, o co jde. Neměla žádné schopnosti, ani nebyla Shinobi, věděla to. Pocházela z normální rodiny, tak jak!? Jakmile její schopnost uviděl muž uprostřed, tak se jen pousmál, vůbec nehleděl na mrtvé muže okolo něj, středem jeho zájmu se stala Guren „Pojď se mnou, naučím tě slovu pomsta, a ukážu ti tvou pravou sílu“ zněly slova toho muže, ještě téhož dne se představil jako Orochimaru. Pravda konečně odhalena! Po několika letech tréninku Guren dosáhla plného ovládnutí Shōtonu, dokázala ho však ovládnout pouze na třetím stupni, protože její Kekkei Genkai nebylo přirozené. Krom toho, bez pomoci Orochimara a jeho znalostí genetiky by nedokázala ovládnout ani ten základ, ba naopak by ji to pravděpodobně pomalu zabila, protože jak to tak vypadá, tak krev členů klanu Takahashi má v sobě jisté obranné prvky, které postupně ničí tělo cíle. Guren bylo zvláštní, odkud toho zná Orochimaru tolik o klanu Takahashi, neznal sice vůbec jejich techniky, ale zato znal princip Kekkei Genkai, a krom toho měl k dispozici genetický materiál. Za roky u Orochimara se toho Guren hodně naučila, naučila se být lstivou a mrštnou, využívat svou krásu jako výhodu. Naučila se toho mnoho o svých nově nabytých schopnostech a ještě k tomu se dostala k informacím, které dali vzniku nejedné věci. Jednoho dne ji však Orochimaru chytil, když prohledávala jeho tajné spisy v jedné z mnoha jeho skrýší, po letech začala být Guren všechna ta fakta podezřelá, proto se rozhodla zjistit konečně pravdu. Orochimaru ji však odhalil právě při hledání pravdy, díky jejím schopnostem se jí povedlo zinscenovat vlastní smrt a s několika spisy utekla, ale sama nevěřila tomu, že Orochimaru si myslí, že zemřela. Informace, ke kterým se však dostala, se pro ni stali klíčovými. Kioshi po celou tu dobu trénoval, jeho jediným cílem se právě teď stala moc a síla. Jeho touha, stát se ještě silnějším než jeho otec byla obrovská, ve skrytu duše však věděl, že to se nikdy nestane. Hodlal zabít toho muže, jenž mu způsobil tolik bolesti, nejdříve zničil vesnici a poté zabil Guren, nemohl mu to odpustit, prostě to nešlo. Od přeživších vesničanů, kteří utekli do lesů okolo vesnice, věděl přesně podle popisu, kdo ten muž je. Dlouhé, černé vlasy a bílá tvář. Legendární Sannin Orochimaru, vlastně jeden ze tří legendárních Sanninů, který získal svou pověst v druhé velké válce, která probíhala za dob, kdy byl ještě s Guren. Naštěstí se tato válka konala pouze mezi Konohou a Sunou, při čemž tam ještě spadaly menší vesnice či země nacházející se na území mimo zem ohně či větru. Po čas jeho tréninku zemřel i jeho otec, respektive adoptivní otec. Ten čas Kioshi velmi probrečel, ale slzy nic nevyřeší, rozhodl se bojovat! Smrt jeho blízkého mu pomohla k ovládnutí bezbarvého krystalu, již nic mu nebránilo k zabití Orochimara. Orochimarův skutečný záměr Informace, které Guren získala, se pro ni staly zlomové. Zjistila, že za zánikem Kioshiho rodu stojí právě Orochimaru, to pro jeho genetický výzkum zástupce Tsuchikageho tehdy žádal ten genetický materiál, teď to do sebe zapadalo, a přesně proto Orochimaru i napadl vesnici, nejspíše tušil, že někdo přežil a zjistil si, kde žije, pro člověka jako on to nebyl problém, měl snad tuny spisů s informacemi. Též to vysvětlovalo to, že měl ten genetický materiál na oživení Kekkei Genkai v Guren. Všechno to do sebe zapadalo, avšak čím víc to zapadalo, tím větší zmatek v tom jak Guren, tak Kioshi měli. Guren však měla ještě jeden spis, který sebrala omylem, nevěděla, co v něm je, ale když už ho měla, tak proč ho neotevřít? Jednalo se o jakýsi další z Orochimarových výzkumů, jednalo se tři artefakty, které Orochimaru hledal. Za dobu, co Guren u Orochimara byla viděla jenom jeden z těch tří, a to Kusanagi no Tsurugi, tím pádem se povedlo Orochimaru najít pouze jeden ze tří, další z nich bylo zrcadlo Yata na Kagami a poslední v řadě byl nějaký přívěsek Yasakani no Magatama, informace o tomto přívěsku Guren zaujaly, psalo se tam totiž o jistém krystalu se specifickými a speciálními schopnostmi. Guren věděla, že už ten náhrdelník někde viděla, jen nevěděla kde. Daisanji Ninkai Taisen Uběhlo několik let od dob, co Guren utekla od Orochimara a Kioshi dokončil svůj trénink. Léta plynula jako voda, Guren i Kioshimu nyní bylo přesně 29 let. Čas jim pomohl zapomenout na všechny bolístky jejich duše. Guren už nevěřila v to, že Kioshi přežil ten osudný den, a Kioshi nevěřil v to, že Guren ještě někdy najde. Jejich cesty se rozešly, a i přes to, že pravda byla jiná, se již nikdy nepotkali, pokud byl jeden na jedné straně, tak ten druhý byl na druhé straně. Až jednoho dne, jednoho dne se stalo něco, co opět udělalo drastický zásah do jejich života a jejich osudu, tentokrát však v pozitivním slova smyslu, samozřejmě. Už tomu bylo velmi dlouho od konce druhé velké války, a proto není divu, že svět započal třetí. Na rozdíl od druhé byl však problém v tom, že v této válce se zapojila i Iwa, respektive byla dokonce jednou z hlavních vesnic, které se tohoto ozbrojeného konfliktu účastnili, opozicí byla samozřejmě světoznámá Konoha. Tato válka přinesla mnoho obětí, mnoho lidí v této válce ztratilo své milované, mnoho plamínků naděje v této válce zhaslo. Kioshimu to připomnělo akorát jeho bolestivé vzpomínky uzamknuté hluboko v jeho duši, už se na to nedokázal déle koukat. Rozhodl se, že bude za svou zem bojovat! To ještě netušil, že krok, který právě udělal, mu změní celý život. Právě válečné pole bylo totiž místo, kde se Guren a Kioshi opět setkali. Jejich pohledy se zkřížily právě ve chvíli, kdy oba dva použily tu stejnou schopnost. Okolnosti, za kterých se potkali, sice nebyli právě nejlepší, ale pouto k tomu druhému ani jednomu z nich nedovolovalo zemřít, ba naopak, jejich odhodlání se tímto ještě více zvětšilo, při třetí velké válce se dokonce stala událost, pro klan Takahashi velmi významná. Založení Klanu Takahashi A tak se stalo, třetí velká válka, ze všech tří válek nejspíše nejdelší získala Kioshimu a Guren slávu, Konoha si až nadosmrti zapamatovala smrtelné ninjutsu schopné krystalizovat jakýkoliv hmotný materiál. Válka trvala dohromady několik let, a tak se stalo, že Guren a Kioshimu bylo po konci války zhruba 33 let. Po konci války se Guren s Kioshim rozhodli, na počest Daichiho rodiny nechali vzniknout novému klanu, klanu jménem Takahashi. Oba dva však měli až příliš mnoho špatných zkušeností s pěti vesnicemi. Tentokrát na počest rodičů Guren nechali vesnici vystavět na místě, kde kdysi stála vesnice, kde se Guren a Kioshi prvně sešli. A tak se píše historie klanu Takahashi tak, jak vznikl až od samotných prapočátků. V průběhu let, jak se klan Takahashi vyvíjel se nakonec klan rozdělil na pomyslné dvě části, respektive větve. Existuje takzvaný Vládnoucí Rod, jehož členové jsou přímí potomci Kioshiho a tím pádem skuteční dědici Kekkei Genkai a poté v klanu existují ještě klasičtí členové, ti jsou však schopni ovládnout pouze základní stupeň Kekkei Genkai, kterým je Zelený Krystal a nejsou schopni se dostat dál, pouze velice nadaní členové klanu jsou schopni se dostat dál a dosáhnout něčeho jako Bezbarvý Krystal je pro ně geneticky nemožné, to jsou potomci Guren. Category:Takahashi Clan Data